Another day, another dungeon
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Set before he lost his memory and Yennefer dissapeared. I was toying with the idea of Geralt being captured and how he would escape without the help of Roche. Oneshot Set sometime before Blood of Elves, doesn't really matter when. Geralt/Yennefer Slightly none cannon I suppose if you must view it like that


Geralt blinked into consciousness, his eyesight was blurred and he could only faintly make out some of the shapes around him. Something small moved at the corner of his vision and it was followed by a shocked squeak, a rat. There was a pounding sound in his head, its repeated dull throbbing echoing in his mind. He strained his ears in an attempt to hear anyone who might be hovering about, after a few moments of silence he concluded that he must have been left alone, although the information did him little good. The throbbing, pounding sound started to subside slightly. He could feel dried blood on his back and his skin felt cracked in places, as if he had been whipped recently and he sighed before twisting his arms a little, a numbness was spreading over them. His arms were held high above his head and the metal chains holding them rattled with the faint movement. Finally his vision returned to its normal sharp state and he glanced around the room, it was a typically stone dungeon with cracks and moss growing over the rocks. A rat ran across the floor, disturbing some bones that had been carelessly tossed aside. Some dusty boxes had been tossed into corners and the metal bars looked old and easily breakable. The lock was rusted with age and badly fitted and he wondered how they had even managed to lock the door, it seemed to hang slightly on its hinges and the lock itself looked like it would fall apart with the lightest touch. This certainly wasn't his first encounter in such a dungeon and he knew that it would in no way be his last.

'Now what?' He growled aloud, twitching his arm slightly to test the restrains, for all the old and rusted metal scattered about the chains seemed sturdy enough and Geralt cursed himself internally. His amber eyes fell on a rack of swords just beyond the door and he knew that if he could somehow get out the swords would assist him in escaping further.

There was a crackle of magic around him, his medallion started to twitch in response and his attention snapped to a black orb that appeared. The orb shimmered for a moment, trying to ground itself before someone stepped through, her brunette hair was loose and curled around her back and she smiled wickedly at Geralt with bright violet eyes. Geralt was torn, part of him twisting in disgust at the enchantress while another was glad to have her presence. He snorted at the latter idea.

'Got caught again?' She smirked, stepping towards Geralt. The black pendant around her neck swayed with her movements and her violet eyes were fixed on Geralt's amber once.

'Yennefer' He called coldly as she approached the rusted gate, pushing it open without much difficulty. Some chains rattled against the metal but very little else seemed to happen. The door didn't, as he had half expected, fall from its hinges.

'I must say you do look quite something tied like that, I shall have to remember that' She muttered as she placed her hands against the chains binding his arms, a wicked smile had twisted its way onto her face as she cast the thought into her memory.

'Just get me down from here' He growled through his teeth, a glare twisting its way against his features as he looked at the enchantress.

'Such attitude and I'll leave you to rot next time' Yennefer chastised as the chains began to glow and fall apart. Geralt landed with cat like precision, his hand stretched towards the ground to steady himself. He quickly stood up, stretching his legs. All his muscles ached but he ignored the heavy feeling that went with it.

'I don't need your help, I can get out on my own' He hissed back, moving swiftly towards the now open gate. Yennefer tutted behind his back but followed him out. The metal swords clanged together as he picked one up, swinging it in a tight circle and getting used to its weight. He was thankful that it had been sharpened and the blade looked surprisingly well tended. He threw a quick glance around the room, searching for anything else useful. The sword handle landed against the palm of his hand as he looekd around and when he finished searching he shot a glance towards Yennefer. She was leaning against the rusted metal gate with her arms crossed against her chest, am amused smile planted on her lips as she studied him. 'Why are you still here?' He continued, turning back towards Yennefer. She either didn't notice the hostility in his voice or, more likely, ignored it. His sword was held by his side, raised slightly from the ground. She dropped her hands and started to walk towards him, her movements were slow and she walked proudly with her hips swaying, the amused smile still plastered on her face. There was a silent hesitation as she drew level with him, neither moving as their eyes fixed together. Something banged from the cell and the moment was broken, Geralt glanced towards the noise but couldn't see anything. When he turned back towards Yennefer he was met by her lips pressed against his. She pulled back almost instantly, the kiss lasting only a moment.

'I hate you' She sneered before turning her back on him and swaying forwards, another shimmering black orb forming in front of her.

'I hate you too' Geralt chuckled, watching her walk. She paused at the orb, looking back at him for a moment before turning and disappearing into the portal. The image of her smile etched itself in Geralt's mind and he sighed before turning away from the small cell and where the shimmering orb once stood. He swung the sword in a circle again as he moved towards the wooden door. He reached a hand out towards the torch and it put itself out, shadows throwing themselves over the walls and around him.


End file.
